Alvin and the Chipmunks: ChipWrecked
by ThatDamnSootyOwl
Summary: The Chipmunks and Chipettes are back with their third and  as I've heard  final movie! The 'munks get up to mischief throughout their cruise, but what is it that goes wrong when they become Chip-Wrecked? Read to find out! Co-story, Chipmunks are my THANG!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys! This is how I think Alvin and the Chipmunks 3: Chip-Wrecked may be like, based on the many repetitive trailers I have watched. **_

_**Alvin and the Chipmunks and its characters and familiar script formerly belong to Janice Karmen and Ross Bagdasarian Jr**_

_**Read and review guys! Hope you like it.**_

"Alvin!" Brittany hissed sharply, the afternoon sun shining directly behind her, leaving bright streaks over Alvin's limp body. He murmured and rolled away from the sun, burying his head into his pillow. "Alvin, it's past 12! Get up!" She pushed, this time hauling the covers off her counterpart.  
>"What time is it?" he eventually rasped, rubbing his eyes and sitting up, his hair a muddle. "2:30" she replied simply, her hands on her hips.<br>"In the afternoon?" Alvin nearly screeched, jumping to his feet. Brittany just glared at Alvin, and jumped down the bunks, making her way out of their bedroom.  
>He sighed and slid down the ladder, rubbing his eyes once more before walking half-consciously to his wardrobe. Alvin hadn't really been himself lately. Ever since he got an iPod touch for his birthday, he had been hiding it under his pillow, just to play with after dark.<p>

The shaggy chipmunk slowly took off his pyjamas before quickly slipping on his red hoody; the distinctive yellow 'A' gleaming proudly above the pocket.

"Alright, start packing Alvin" Dave announced as Alvin walked humbly into the main living room. "For what?" he asked, clearly confused. "We're going to Fiji, remember?" Theodore piped up, leaping down from the brown armchair where he was watching Spongebob Squarepants with Simon, Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor. "Oh," Alvin didn't really sound pleased as he padded to the coffee table and leapt on top of it. As he turned around, he saw that his brothers and their counterparts were sitting together, their little suitcases packed to the brim. "So, how long, exactly, are we going?" he finally brought up, gazing at Brittany, who was sitting promptly above her suitcase, adjusting her hair and looking into her hand-mirror for assistance.

"Doesn't matter!" Dave sneered. "Here, I'll help you" he offered, and began making his way into their room. "Come on, Alvin!" Dave called as the chipmunk hesitantly followed him.

It was 3:00pm and Dave and his chipmunks were already driving to the dock where their cruise ship was waiting. They turned in and Dave parked his car among the many others inside the ship before taking his luggage, along with Brittany and Eleanor, followed by the rest, and they rushed up the stairs into the main lobby.

20 minutes later, and Dave was out on the main deck reading a newspaper on a sun lounger. Meanwhile, the chipmunks were in their room wreaking havoc and having fun. Alvin and Brittany sat on a chair near the window, talking quietly. Eleanor and Theodore ran around playing hide and seek, while Simon and Jeanette lay on the bed reading and talking quietly amongst themselves. Alvin pricked his ears, and could hear Theodore yawn from the bathroom. A plan quickly formed in his head. "So, Brittany," he began, stroking her tail. "How do you and your sisters manage to keep your tails so… soft?" He said, loud enough for Jeanette and Eleanor to hear. Brittany smiled, knowing exactly what he meant. The girls leapt onto the floor in front of the bed, and Alvin and Theodore jumped up onto the bed. Brittany nodded to Alvin, and he and Theodore began beat-boxing. Brittany started swaying to the beat, and ushered her sisters to follow her lead. As if reading each other's mind, the Chipettes began.

"I whip my tail back and forth, I whip my tail back and forth, I whip my tail back and forth, I whip my tail back and forth-" They broke off as Dave entered the room. "Guys, I thought I told you to keep it down?" he scolded, glaring at Alvin. "We were practicing for the party" Alvin lied. "You're supposed to rest up for the party, you know it's gonna be big" Dave lectured, taking a seat on the bed beside Theodore. "Besides, the people next door are sleeping. Okay, I'm going back outside to read. Remember, this cruise ship isn't all about fun. We'll have lots of fun once we get to Fiji, okay?" He said, approaching the doorway. "Yes, Dave" they all groaned as he left the room.

"Now what do we do?" Eleanor sighed, leaning on Jeanette. They all turned to Alvin for help. A smirk spread on his face like wildfire. "I have an idea" he said, genuinely intrigued.

_**Haha! Cliff-hanger! What did you think of the first chapter? Don't be afraid to let me know! All opinions will be accepted!**_

_**Next Chapter: Coming Soon**_

_**Like I said before, I have no idea what really happens in the movie, and I'm sorry if I spoil anything!**_

_**Review please!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys! Second chapter is finally here!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own AATC: CW**_

_**SHOUT-OUTS!**_

**Chipmunks are my THANG!:**** Your love scene has really boosted my confidence, I reckon this story will turn out really well thanks to you. Sorry, I couldn't fit it into this chapter though, so the next one you may find a surprise!**

_**Ok that's it for me. Keep watch for anymore shout-outs! Read and Review!**_

Alvin hopped eagerly to the floor, his heart thumping loudly with excitement. "Alright everybody, let's go to the sun deck!" he exclaimed, reaching for Dave's umbrella and hooking it over the door handle. Then, with one big yank, the door opened wide, and the bright-eyed chipmunks were 'free'. "After you" he said, bowing before the others and holding the door open. As Jeanette left the room, Alvin quickly grabbed Dave's tanning oil, made his way to the window, and grabbed Dave's yellow-and-black tie.

_Perfect!_ He smirked, leaping up onto the chair near the window with his treasures in his paws. Alvin leaned on the small window and it swung open. He stepped onto the port and flung the tie over a wire with coloured lights adorning it. He grabbed both ends of the tie, hauled the tanning oil bottle under his hoody and slid down the wire, hooting and hollering with excitement.

An object whizzed over Dave, and he nearly tore his newspaper in fright. "ALLLVIIIINNN!" he screamed. As Alvin reached the end of his "flying fox", he hopped down onto the deck, letting the tie blow away into the sea. He chuckled uncertainly and left the bottle where he hopped down before scampering towards Dave and the others. Dave glared at Alvin, staring the chipmunk's confidence right out of him. He looked his dad up and down, realizing he had held the bottle upside down, and had left Dave with a shiny forehead and soiled newspaper. "Sorry?" Alvin winced as Dave playfully whacked him over the head. "Meh, I can't be bothered scolding you right now." He returned to sunbathing and adjusted his sunglasses before taking a sip of his tequila sunset. 

Seeing as Dave was letting them off, Alvin led his brothers to an empty space, and they helped him pour oil all over that area, a safety hazard for unaware, innocent passengers. "Alrighty girls, lets skate!" he exclaimed as he hopped onto the slippery oil, "skating" around like it was ice. Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor had found their own little spot in the sunlight, and began doing pirouettes and arabesques. "This is so much fun!" Eleanor giggled, but all too soon as Simon came sliding into them. "Whoa!" he exclaimed, tripping the girls over as he slid about clumsily on all four limbs. Jeanette giggled, sliding towards her counterpart on her stomach like an emperor penguin. She had been dying to ask him out for ages.  
>Being a quick-thinker, she slowly got to her feet, and took Simon's hand. Simon carefully got up, using his counterpart as a balance. He gazed lovingly into Jeanette's eyes. He could tell she wanted to ask him out, but he decided to make the first move. "You"- he was cut off as they spoke at once. Jeanette giggled, and looked up shyly at Simon. <em>Oh god, please help me! <em>She thought, desperately searching for the right words, before Simon took her in his arms. "Jeanette, you have beautiful eyes, more lustrous than any purple Quartz in existence. Your face is lush and filled with life, excitement. I've never seen so much joy in one's face like yours. Jeanette, will you be my girlfriend?" he said, breathing steadily before stroking her face. 

"Oh Simon!" was all Jeanette could emit as tears formed in her eyes and she hugged the dear chipmunk who held her in his arms. She closed her eyes and slowly pulled away before opening them again. "Yes!" she exclaimed, a wide smile on her face. Jeanette turned around to see her sisters leaning on each other, awestruck. She rushed to hug them, and was welcomed by warm smiles and excited squeals. "Girl-talk!" Brittany burst out, and led her sisters back into their cabin.

Simon sighed, and was soon joined by Alvin and Theodore. "Wow, Simon, didn't think you had it in you." Alvin finally broke their silence. "Then I guess you don't know me at all!" he shouted playfully and wrestled Alvin to the ground. Theodore was rather excited and decided to join in the brotherly play-fight.

Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor lie in a circle on the bed in their shared cabin. "So, what's it like to finally be loved?" Eleanor said, and eagerly jumped onto Brittany's back. "Well, now that you mention it..." Jeanette began. "It's like this big rush of emotion, to put it simply," she leaned back onto the pillow and sighed. "and like, you've found the one, the one that was your heart's true desire" she finished, twirling her hair in her fingers. "Wow…" Brittany and Eleanor both sighed. "So, girls, what are we gonna wear to the party tonight?" Eleanor began, rolling off the other side of her eldest sister. "I decided…" Brittany said, jumping to her suitcase. "That we would wear these!" she exclaimed, tossing three Hawaiian outfits in front of her sisters.

"They're so pretty!" Jeanette sighed. "Let's try them on!" Eleanor exclaimed and took her outfit into the bathroom. Jeanette and Brittany took their outfits and hurriedly joined their youngest sister.

Dave sat, reading page after page, in the sun, holding a recent newspaper he found in the main lobby. "Excuse me sir," a female voice came from beside him. Dave looked up from his paper, to see a fine-looking young woman. "Yes?" he said, lifting his sunglasses. "The ship's captain told me to bring you this" she said, handing Dave a scroll with a ribbon around it. "Thanks" he nodded to the lady and she walked off, a tray of empty glasses in her hands.

_David Seville,  
>as a special treat to your hard work with the chipmunks, I have organised that you eat with us at the captain's dining table tonight.<em>

_Sincerely,_

_Capt. S_

Dave read the invitation over many, many times, just to make sure it was right. His eyes nearly popped out of his head. "Oh, gosh, I need to get ready!" he exclaimed, looking at his watch. It was half an hour to dinner, and Dave figured he didn't want to be late for this special occasion. Excitement and stress filling his gut, Dave hurried to his cabin to get ready.

"AH!" The chipmunks screamed in shock as Dave burst through the door. "Why the big rush?" asked Brittany, wearing a pink towel around her. "Having dinner with the captain" he muttered before rushing into the bathroom to shower. "Should we get ready aswell?" Alvin brought up. "No" Dave called from the bathroom, which was now steamy as Dave turned the hot water on in the shower. "Why?" Alvin pushed, deliberately. Dave groaned. "Because I am dining with the captain, not you!" he hissed and slammed the door shut.

Draws banging and the click of a suitcase shutting surprised Simon, and he turned to see Theodore rummaging through his beads and string. "What are you doing?" Simon turned to Theodore and approached him. "Making something special, for Dave" he replied simply, and climbed up onto a desk. Simon rolled his eyes.

_**To be continued…**_

_**How did you like the second chapter? Don't be afraid to let me know! All reviews accepted!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**THE THIRD CHAPTER IS HEREEEEEEEEEE!**_

_**The wait is now over!**_

_**SHOUT-OUTS!**_

_**Chipmunks are my THANG!: So glad we are partners in this story! Your paragraphs have been a great help, I have no idea how I would have made the chapter without you! :D**_

_**Spielbergwriter: Thanks for all your nice comments! I am glad you like the story! Here's the third chapter!**_

_**Starzies: Glad you liked the story! Hope to see more of your reviews really soon!**_

_**Ok that's it from me, Read and Review everybody!**_

Eventually, Dave had burst out of the shower and was half-dressed on the bed when Theodore came up with a makeshift necklace he had made himself. "Dave! Look what I made for you" Theodore held up his special gift. _Err_ Dave thought, giving a subtle wry smile. "Okay, it's uh, very good Theodore. Put it near my bed because it's really special" he hesitantly chose his words so as not to hurt the little chipmunk's feelings. "No, Dave. I want you to wear it to the captain's table tonight so everybody can see it"

A look of worry washed over Dave's face. Hesitantly, he put it on over his blouse, blazer and tie, then continued putting on his shoes.

"Okay guys, I am leaving now. Stay here, because if I find out you guys got drunk or really hurt, you're in trouble! Alright, bye" and with that, he left the room.

"Good bye, Dave." Alvin said. He whipped around, tore off his pyjama shirt, revealing a white tux. "And hello ladies….". Simon rolled his eyes. "Alvin, Dave said we can't leave the cabin" "Oh, come on, Simon! Dave won't know what'll kill him. After all, vacations are all about fun, right?" Alvin responded.  
>The girls clapped their hands and Theodore cheered. Alvin WAS right. Simon bit his lip. "Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you..." . Alvin instantly bolted out of the cabin, Theodore hot on his trail. They ended up on the casino floor. When Alvin saw all the money and games, he just smiled. " Now THIS is gonna be fun... ". Back in the cabin, the girls emerged from the bathroom in their sassy Hawaiian two-piece party dresses. "Simon...aren't you going with your brothers?" Jeanette asked, shyly. Simon rolled his eyes yet again. " I might as well check on them." he said, jumping off the bed. Jeanette rubbed his shoulder. "Try and have some fun while you're at it..." and then her and her sisters left, heading for the club.<p>

In the club, the girls are just having some good 'ole fun when Eleanor bumps into a woman's shoe. "OW!"' she exclaimed. Eleanor bit her lip. "Sorry!". Brittany stopped and saw her little sister. "Leave my baby sister alone." She said, glaring at the woman and her two friends. One woman in a yellow dress rolled her eyes and said "What you gonna do? Bite me?" . "Want me to?" Brittany snapped. The woman in the green dress laughed and said " You wanna go?" . Jeanette raised an eyebrow. What did she mean?  
>Then the woman in the yellow dress said "Shut up, Ana." then she bent down to face the Chipettes. "If I catch you little rodents running around here ever again I... " . Brittany just stared at the woman and said "You better get those phony nails outta my face! ". Then the whole club just stared at all 6 of them, cooing in a 'you just got owned' tone.<p>

The women just huffed and walked away. Jeanette just slapped her forehead. "Brit, you can't go telling people off like that..." . Brittany rolled her eyes. "Whatever. They deserved it..." then she saw the clock. It was 9! Dave would be back at 9:30! "Girls, we gotta get out of here." she said, bolting for the door, her sisters right behind her. "What about the Chipmunks?" Eleanor said, when they were halfway down the hall. Brittany froze. "Man..." she turned around and headed for the casino where she saw Alvin running around in a craps bowl. "Jeanette, you find Simon, Eleanor, you find Theodore and I'll get Alvin...somehow."

Then the girls went their separate ways. Just then Dave walked by the craps table and saw Alvin running around in the bowl! Dave rubbed his head and said ' Must be the champagne... ' . He walked off back to the captain's table, still thinking if what he saw was the champagne tricking him or for real...

Jeanette scampered as fast as she could throughout the casino, searching desperately for Simon. "Simon! Simon!" she called, darting in and out of table legs until she had eventually found him at a table playing Texas Hold 'Em. "Simon! Its 10 minutes until Dave gets back!" she leapt up onto the table, staring into his eyes. "Yeah, just one more round, Jen" he mumbled through concentration.

Jeanette groaned with worry and bounded off to look for Eleanor. She found her hauling Theodore off a glass of bubbly at the bar. "Oh no!" she groaned. Leaping up onto the table, she froze when she saw Dave approaching them directly. "Uh oh!" Eleanor exclaimed.

"Jen, what's going on here?" Dave asked, looking at Theodore's dazed face. "Uh…" she staggered backwards onto a large bottle of bubbly, nearly knocking it over. Sweat began forming on her forehead, she didn't want to get Alvin in trouble, Brittany would forever hate her.

"We got bored and we were out for a walk…" she began her lie, her eyes darting in all directions. Lucky for her, Dave wasn't paying attention and had gone to the craps table to grab Alvin and Brittany. Eventually he found Simon and glared at him. "Were you playing with real money?" he nearly screamed.

"I-I-I-I…wasn't betting, Dave…. HONEST!" he stammered. "Here's your prize, sir" a man slid over a large pot filled to the brim with cash. Simon grimaced slightly as Dave reached out to grab the pot. "Simon is this real?" he said, unsure if the champagne was really getting to him or not.

"Sure is" he said proudly.

"Alvin, do you realize how much trouble you are in?" Dave said when they got back to the cabin. Alvin remained silent. "You got Theodore drunk and Simon to bet real money! What would have happened if Simon lost all that money?" Alvin's gut filled with dread, and sure as hell it showed on his face. "Yeah. Well, you are lucky I am letting you guys off, now." Dave turned to Theodore and hurriedly placed him near the bathroom sink. "I think I'm gonna be sick" he slurred, his eyes rolling into the back of his head. "How much did you have?" Dave was concerned. "Three gulps" he replied, letting out a gassy burp.

Dave grimaced and let Theodore to heal on his own.

_**That's it for chapter three! Keep on the lookout for Chapter four!**_

_**All reviews accepted! Next chapter will be released soon!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**The fourth and most epic chapter has finally arrived. Paragraphs 2-10 were written by Chipmunks are my THANG! Except for: she screeched at her counterpart. Anyways, read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own AATC: CW**

Later that night, Dave and the chipmunks curled up in bed, tired from their big day. Alvin lie on his back in an empty space beside Dave, listening to the ocean lapping against the ship's sides. He stared at the ceiling, thinking about Brittany; why did she hate him so much? After all, he was only sleeping in. What did she expect from him? The thoughts were pushed aside by a much more 'important' thought begging to be viewed in his mind's eye; his iPod touch. How much he missed it made him feel homesick. But he forced homesickness away and instead gazed at Brittany, sleeping comfortably on Dave's chest beside Eleanor, of whom Theodore was curled up next to. Then he turned to Simon and Jeanette, sleeping peacefully in each other's arms on a spare pillow in the corner of the cabin. Alvin sighed and lulled himself to sleep, thinking of Brittany and how much he loved her.

The next day, Alvin had realized he really upset Dave, along with his brothers and the Chipettes. All six of them were forbidden from being out of Dave's sight. Thanks to Alvin's brilliant idea of going out of the cabin.  
>"I can't believe we listened to you..." Brittany mumbled to him. Alvin rolled his eyes. How many times has she said THAT to him? Just then Alvin had an idea. He smiled and then everyone just looked at him with a stare that said "Shut up before we all get in more trouble" <p>

He laughed and said " Dave said we couldn't be out of his sight...right?". They all looked at each other and nodded slowly. "Well..." he dashed over to their nearby beach bag and pulled out his kite. "Let's have some fun!" . He held onto the rod on the inside of the kite. "Hm...ah-ha! Simon, tie the end up to Dave's sun lounger. I know what we can do..." Simon crossed his arms and said "Alvin, you know what will happen. Something crazy will go wrong and we'll ALL get in trouble." Jeanette glred at Simon, as if to say: 'don't jinx us!' Alvin just scowled at his baby brother and tied the kite to Dave's chair himself. The wind instantly picked the kite up and Alvin grabbed on. As the kite rose higher he couldn't help but smile. He had an idea that didn't get him in trouble for once!

"I'M THE KING OF THE WORLD! WOO-HOO!" he screamed, twirling the kite around, so he was spinning around in circles. The Chipettes looked up at him and Brittany said "You know, Dave's gonna wake up, right?" Her sisters just nodded. "ALVIN! Get down!" Simon screamed. "Are you kidding me? NO WAY!" Alvin screamed back, still spinning around. "You might get hurt!" Theodore shrieked.

Brittany rolled her eyes and said "I'm going up there to get him. Keep the kite down." Then she started to climb the kite wire. Eleanor, scared for her big sister followed her and said "Me too" Jeanette twiddled her thumbs, realizing she should follow her sisters. She reluctantly gripped the rope and started climbing. Then she heard a soft * RIP * behind her. She then noticed that Dave's chair was slowly lifting up off the boat, which was slowly lifting the kite up more.

"SIMON! Do something!" she screeched. Simon jumped up and tried holding the chair down, but it wouldn't stop. Eleanor then heard a loud * RIP * behind her and saw the string holding on by a single fibre. " BRITTANY! You might wanna look at this..." . "Eleanor, I don't have time, what...?" Brittany saw the string. "Oh, man. DAVE! DAVE!". Dave was suddenly awoken. "What the?" he said as he felt his chair tipping backward. He looked up to see four little furballs, one red, one pink, one purple and one green hanging onto a kite.

He rubbed his eyes and realized that those were his kids! He fell off his chair, just as Simon grabbed onto the kite and Theodore grabbed onto his tail. The kite started to fly off in all sorts of crazy directions and then Alvin realized he was no longer tied to Dave's chair. AND THAT HIS BROTHERS AND THE CHIPETTES WERE WITH HIM!

"Dave! DAVE!" he shrieked. Jeanette screamed at the sight of how high they were and Brittany said "Nice going, Alvin!" . Dave looked at how far away the kite was and rushed to the captain's office. When he got there he said "Captain! I need you to change the course of this boat. NOW!" . Captain Corelli chuckled. "Mr. Seville, what's the problem?" . Dave just stared at the man. "My kids are missing!" he shrieked. Captain Corelli stared. He bit his lip. "Mr. Seville, I'm sorry, but I can't turn this boat around because...of...six little chipmunks. They're animals. They are meant to be wild. Let them be." . Dave ran out of the captain's office and back on the deck to see the kite far away in the distance. He sighed and screamed "ALVIN!", realizing it might be the last time he could scream it.

Back, on the kite, Simon was getting sick, Theodore, Eleanor and Jeanette were whimpering like scared little puppies, Alvin was nervous and Brittany was just furious. "ALVIN! I swear, when we land, if we do, I'm SO gonna kill you! I'm gonna choke with your own tail! I'm gonna bury you alive! Heck, I'd knock you off this kite right now if I wasn't so sick!" she screeched, glaring at her counterpart.

Uneasiness spread through Alvin as he winced at Brittany. "Well, this wouldn't have happened if SOMEONE didn't jinx me!" he glared at Simon, who rolled his eyes. "I wouldn't have jinxed you if you listened to Dave, or at least looked after Theo!" he screeched back. Theodore couldn't stand the thought of his brothers fighting and started crying. Eleanor and Jeanette hugged him for comfort, but that still didn't stop his sadness. Fury burned in Jeanette, unlike any she had experienced since being threatened by Ian that if they didn't sing they'd be cooked. "WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP? Look! Theodore is crying because you two are fighting! Can't you see he hates it?" Jeanette screamed at Alvin and Simon. Simon was shocked; he'd never seen his lover so angry before. Guilt flashed in his eyes, and he was pretty sure Alvin felt it too.

"I... am sorry" Simon nearly felt like crying because he had disappointed his first and only girlfriend. He also felt guilty for making Theo cry. "Sorry, Theo" he said softly. There was silence within the group except for the rushing waves and occasional breeze. Everyone looked at Alvin, which had forced his words out of his mouth. "Sorry, Theo" he murmured and looked away. The sun had just started to go down, and worry spread through the group, even Brittany had grown terrified and clung on to Alvin for dear life.

Will we ever find land? How do we get down? Are we going to survive? The thought ran in each and every chipmunk's mind.

_**To be continued…**_

**So, what do you think? Don't be afraid to share your opinions!**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey guys! The fifth and most-awaited-for chapter is finally here!**_

_**SHOUT-OUTS!**_

_**Chipmunks are my THANG: Thanks for all the help! Here's a surprise for youuu lol!**_

_**Stevenspielberwriter: Thanks for your reviews! Here's the fifth chapter!**_

_**That's it from me! R&R!**_

_Bleary-eyed, Brittany rose from the wet sand on an unidentified island. She sat up and rubbed her eyes before looking around for her sisters and the chipmunks. There was nothing, only the rushing waves and trees-wait what was that? Brittany saw an object floating in the restless waves. She rushed out into the eerily cold water, eventually having to swim to it. "Hhh!" Brittany exclaimed, nearly fainting, for what she saw was truly horrifying… Alvin's soggy body; limp, lifeless and deathly cold swishing in the water. She looked around, terror in her eyes, as she saw her sisters' lifeless bodies floating around, their counterparts clinging to them, terror in their eyes-*_

"BRITTANY!" Alvin exclaimed, desperately trying to wake her up. She had grown cold and fell asleep whilst they travelled blindly amongst the kite. With one last shake, Brittany rose from her slumber, panicking. "Oh Alvin!" she cried, hugging him. "Brittany, we're near an island. We need your help to land the KITE!" he exclaimed as a great gust of wind knocked all the chipmunks off the kite and into the water.

"AH!" Jeanette started panicking as she couldn't swim. "Jeanette, it's okay! Cling to me and we'll be fine!" Simon reassured Jeanette and held onto her for dear life, afraid of losing her. "Alvin! Can you see land?" Brittany called, trembling in the cold water. "ALRIGHT GUYS, FOLLOW ME!" he yelled, swimming straight towards land.

As the chipmunks got to land, they immediately dropped onto the soft, warm sand. "Oh it's great to be back on land!" Jeanette sighed, tossing sand onto her fur. Eleanor dropped beside her, making a chipmunk angel.

"Alvin, you'd better get us off this island, or I'll personally shove that tail down your throat!" Brittany squawked and started chasing her counterpart all around the beach. Rage turned to contentment as Brittany started giggling and slowed her pace. As Alvin had slowed his pace too, she put on a burst of speed and pounced on him like a leopard catching an impala. They tumbled across the sand, laughing together.

As they came to a stop, they looked into each other's eyes. "Alvin," Brittany sighed. "Yeah?" he replied, not knowing what this unpredictable woman would do to him next. "I've always wanted to tell you… how much I….love you." At hearing this, Alvin moved closer to Brittany and kissed her lightly on the nose. "I love you too, Brit" Alvin returned the favour.

"Come on" he said, standing up. "Let's get back to the others" And with that, he helped Brittany to her paws and the made their way back.

When Brittany and Alvin made it back, Simon snapped at them "You bring anything USEFUL?" . Jeanette crossed her arms and looked at Simon. Everyone was upset. He rolled his eyes and said "Let's get off of this beach and find some real food". They all sprinted in different directions eventually meeting up again in a clearing in the centre of the jungle. Eleanor giggled. "This island's like a huge circle!" she squeaked.

Everyone rolled their eyes at Eleanor's silly comment and then they all saw something crazy, a single mango sitting underneath a palm tree. FOOD. None of them had eaten since yesterday. They all jumped up aiming for the mango when Eleanor sprinted by grabbing it and slowly backing away. "My precious, my precious " . They all stared hungrily at Eleanor and ran towards her, aiming for the mango. "Ow! You're stepping on my tail! "and " Watch out! " were just a few of the comments heard through the rant for the mango.

Finally, Jeanette grabbed it and stood up on a rock saying "Not even one day on this island and we've become...ANIMALS! Do you know what Dave would say if we were here right now? " .

Everyone put their head down sighed. It's true. If they wanted to survive, they had to get along with each other, yet also learn when to fend for themselves.

Jeanette placed the mango on the rock where she stood and gazed at each and every chipmunk that stood before her. How were they supposed to build a hut? Where would they sleep at night? Jeanette shook her head and slapped herself across the face, clearing her mind. "Wow, that actually works!" she gasped.

"Anyway, we need to build a…a….a hut! Or some place to sleep for the night…." Jeanette began to ponder, leaning on the mango, when Simon leaped up beside her. "She's right! Okay, here's the plan…" he began, and took Jeanette down the rock to where the others were and huddled.

"Ooooohh…I'm a survivor….I'm gonna make it, I will survive…..keep on survivin'…." The Chipettes began, walking out of the shadows with thick twigs in their paws, hauling them into the middle and posing sexily beside their own twig. "I'm a survivor…we ain't gonna give up…we ain't gonna stop, we gunna work harder…" The Chipmunks continued their pre-chorus, hauling two thick twigs in each of their paws, stopping between each of their counterparts so as to make a large circle.

The chipmunks lowered their twigs so that they touched, but still higher than their heads, and Eleanor gently dropped her twig and clambered up to where the six twigs touched before tying them together with string she made from coconut hair. She slid down the twig she climbed up and grabbed the twig she dropped before joining her sisters in a dance around their twigs.

"Now that you are out of my life, I'm so much better, You thought that I'd be weak without ya, But I'm stronger, You thought that I'd be broke without ya, But I'm richer, You thought that I'd be sad without ya, I laugh harder," they sang as they plonked one end of their twigs deep into the ground about eight inches away from the main structure before venturing out into the jungle for more twigs.

"You thought I wouldn't grow without ya, Now I'm wiser, You thought that I'd be helpless without ya, But I'm smarter, You thought that I'd be stressed without ya, But I'm chillin'. You thought I wouldn't sell without ya, sold nine million." The chipmunks sang their part as they gathered masses of thin twigs and carried them to the middle, filling the gaps except the widest one, which served as an entrance.

I'm a survivor (what),

I'm not gonna give up (what),

I'm not gon' stop (what),

I'm gonna work harder (what),

"I'm a survivor (what), I'm gonna make it (what), I will survive (what), Keep on survivin' (what), I'm a survivor (what), I'm not gonna give up (what), I'm not gon' stop (what), I'm gonna work harder (what), I'm a survivor (what), I'm gonna make it (what), I will survive (what), Keep on survivin' (what)." The Chipettes and Chipmunks sang together as the Chipettes emerged from the trees with clumps of moss draped over their backs in piles. They each grabbed a blanket of moss and draped them onto the hut before weaving the ends into gaps to make them stay.

It wasn't long before the hut was complete; a green cave made of twigs with a triangular veranda around the front. Inside, the floor was lined with soft tree moss and large green leaves.

"Okay guys! Wow, just look at what can be done when we work together!" Jeanette gasped at their stunning hut building techniques. "Well, it wouldn't have happened if you didn't see what was happening to us" Alvin owned up, with not the slightest hesitance in his voice.

Late that night, when everyone was asleep, Theodore sat by the fire alone. Then he heard a soft voice say his name.

He twitched his ears and looked in back of him to see a tired Eleanor. "Theo, what are you doing up this late? It's probably midnight." she said. " Sorry Eleanor. I, uh, had a nightmare". She hugged him. "Me too..." Eleanor sat beside her counterpart and looked up at the sky. "Wonder if Dave's doing the same thing." she breathed. "Worrying about how to live? " Theodore said. Eleanor rolled her eyes and playfully tapped Theodore.  
>"No, silly! Looking up at the sky, wondering where we are. I wish I knew where he was. I could take him here; have him bring us all home... " . Just then, a shooting star went across the night sky. <p>

Theodore stared at Eleanor and said "What did you wish for? ". "A pony!" Eleanor blurted out, causing to fall over laughing. Theodore saw his brother twitch and tapped Eleanor, giving her a signal to shush. She sat up, still giggling. Theodore rolled his eyes. Sometimes Eleanor could be so silly. But it was one reason Theodore loved her. 

The two sat by the fire practically all night.

**So what did you think? Don't be afraid to let us know! Review please!**

**Chapter 6 – Coming Soon! (I just love doing that!)**


End file.
